


A Restless Night

by kitkat0723



Series: The Sam files [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Restless, Sex in a motel room, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader can't sleep, so Sam finds a way to relax her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Restless Night

You got up out of the bed you shared with Sam in the motel you were staying in for the night before leaving tomorrow. Dean had long since stopped sharing a room with you and Sam, since you two couldn't keep your hands off each other after a hunt. Tonight you were unusually restless. You sighed as you looked out into the parking lot, now dark. You heard the bed shift and knew you had woken Sam. You looked over at him as he scooped a hand through his hair and leaned up on his elbow.

"Come back to bed babe," he said. You walked over and slid under the blanket as his arm came around you.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice thick from sleep.

"Restless," you told him as you leaned your head on his bare chest.

"Well I know what will settle you," he said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh. Really? What's that?" you asked. He pulled you down to your pillow and kissed you long and lovingly.

"That just stirred me up," you said with a laugh. Sam smiled at you and bent his head to kiss you again. Your hands slid up his bare chest and stroked the chest hair there. He pulled you in closer, his hands slipping under the shirt you had thrown on when you had gotten up. You moaned and reached up to run your hands through his brown hair. You sat up and stripped out of the t shirt, and then pushed him back, straddling his lap, the blanket falling away. His hands gripped your hips, then reached up to play with your breasts, his fingers brushing over your nipples.

You shifted slightly guiding him into you. You moaned as you started to move, rocking slightly as Sam's strong hands moved over your body. One hand rested on the back of your neck, bringing your lips down to his as he moved into you from below. As you kissed, he pressed up into you, bringing the both of you center to center and rolling until he moved into you from above and your hair spilled out onto the pillows. He ran his hands over your sides, up your arms until the both of your hands linked to his as he continued to move into you. Your legs moved up onto his hips more causing him to groan into your joined lips. His hands gripped tighter into yours as you both came together, breathing heavily. He let your hands go as he laid his head onto the pillow next to yours. His lips brushed over your neck causing you to moan again as he left you. He laid on his back, and you curled up on your side, your hand stroking his chest.

"Feel better babe?" he asked kissing the top of your head.

"Mmm. Yeah," you said getting more comfortable on the bed as his long arm came around you and his hand stroked up and down your back. You couldn't remember why you were restless and decided maybe you could sleep after all.

"Night," you mumbled reaching down for the blanket. You felt the blanket being placed over your shoulder and cuddled more into Sam's side. "Good night babe," Sam said kissing the top of your head, and pulling you closer before laying his head down on the pillow next to you, smiling as he closed his eyes.

 


End file.
